NCIS: Memorizing the Lines
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: Gibbs and Abby have a movie night! Has Abby turned into Tony DiNozzo, quoting movies? Read to find out! Gibbs/Abby. Friendship, romance, and funnies to last!


NCIS: Memorizing the Lines

A/N: This came to me as I was listening to Jurassic Park sound effects. Haha go figure!

Enjoy!

Ellie

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------

Abby was just getting done changing her shoes after bowling with the nuns, when she saw Gibbs sitting on the stool in front of the counter.

"Gibbs! You came!" She squealed, as she ran to hug him.

"I did, and you were amazing Abs."

"I was?"

"Yup, you helped them win. So yeah, amazing." Gibbs chuckled.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

Abby put her things in her bag.

"Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Wanna have a movie night?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm. Jurassic Park. The first movie with that ubber hot dude.. Dr. Grant. He looks somewhat like you, though, he could never be hotter than you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Thanks Abs."

"No problemo my silver-haired fox!" Abby said.

They exited the bowling ally in a comfortable silence.

"You drive here?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. We walked. The covenant is about 10 minutes from here."

"Well then, you're riding with me. Shouldn't walk around this city at night Abs, its unsafe."

"Aww, are you getting soft?" Abby asked, as Gibbs took her bag and put it in the backseat.

"No Abs, I just care about you. A bit more than DiNozzo and the others."

"I knew it! Well Gibbs, if it's any consolation, I care about you the most. Out of everybody I know."

_Thank You. _Gibbs signed.

_No, Thank You. _Abby signed back, smiling.

-------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ----------------------------- ---

Gibbs pulled up in his driveway, and turned the engine off.

"I'll get your bag, go ahead on in."

"Okaydokay." Abby said, getting out, heading towards the front door, going in.

Gibbs smiled as he figured out a second movie they could watch. He shut the back door, and headed towards the house.

Going inside, he deposited his keys on the counter, and set Abby's bag down.

"I think you left some spare clothes here, if you want to stay the night." Gibbs offered, as he headed upstairs.

"You sure? I mean, I could go after the movie.. movies, are over."

"Nah Abs, I'm sure. Stay. I'll swing you by your place in the morning if you want."

"Alright. Thanks Gibbs."

"Anytime." He said, giving her a wink as he headed into his room to change into more comfortable clothes.

Abby got into her bag and got the popcorn case out, and popped the package into the microwave and watched it pop.

Gibbs came up behind her, and made a popping sound with his mouth.

Abby jumped so high, she thought she was gonna go through the celing.

"Gibbs! Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Abby breathed out, while holding a hand to her chest.

"Abs, I highly doubt you'll ever end up having a heart attack. Your hearts' probably in the best condition anybody could ever imagine."

"Ha! We'll see about that later on."

The microwave dinged, and she opened it and got the popcorn package out. Getting a plastic bowl out, she opened the package and dumped the contents into it.

"Salt?"

"Oh yeah."

Abby shook salt on it, and grabbed 2 glasses. Going for her bag, she reached in and pulled out a bottle, know as Gibbs' choice of drink. Bourbon.

"I brought a peace offering. Not like we need a peace offering, but the word isn't coming to me yet." Abby laughed.

"Thanks Abs." He smiled. "Go in and set us up. I'll get the glasses and the bottle."

"Alrighty!" She happily skipped into the living room, excited for the movie night.

Grabbing the glasses and the bottle of bourbon, he headed into the living room, as Abby set up the movie.

"God, I can watch this movie.. Over and over and over and over and over!"

"I can tell. How long have you had it?"

"Since it came out, back in I believe '92. So, its pretty... old. In a way."

Gibbs chuckled.

"My favorite part, is where the Tyrannosaurus Rex attacks the kids' jeep. But, it was pretty disgusting when he ate the dude off the toilet." She went on.

"Abs, how many lines do you know from this movie?"

"Um... too many?"

Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

That was defiently Abby.

---------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------------- -----------

Parts of the movie reminded Abby of Gibbs.

Dr. Alan Grant always asked the right questions.

"_You married?"_

"_Occasionally." _Dr. Ian Malcolm said in reply.

Abby had to laugh at that.

"Don't worry Gibbs, nothing to worry about. You may have been married a few times, but he's weird, you're not."

"Glad you think so Abs." Gibbs chuckled, turning his attention back to the movie.

They continued to watch, and every once in awhile, Abby would say the lines along with the characters.

"I'm a hacker!" Abby said along with the young girl, Lex.

"_That's what I said: you're a nerd."_

"_I am not a computer nerd. I prefer to be called a hacker!"_

"You know, Timmy on here, kinda put me in mind of McGee. He once called me a nerd."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I told him he was a geek, and that shut him up."

"I can imagine."

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Abby said, mocking Dr. Grant. "Oh God, this is where the dinosaur eats the dude off the toilet! I cannot watch that part!"

"Here, this should help." Gibbs said, as the scene was coming up. He put his hand over Abby's eyes, until the man was all the way devoured. "There you go."

"Thank you _so _much.. I know I work with blood and all, but.. that is like ubber wow."

Gibbs chuckled. Abby could be so fascinating sometimes.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs..." She paused, copying Malcolm, and then Ellie."Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth..."

There was a pause. He could tell Abby was going to same something else.

"Well, ain't that the truth."

Gibbs defiantly had to smile at that comment.

------------ -------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------

By the end of the movie, Abby was asleep against Gibbs' shoulder. He smiled, as he listened to the music. It was calming, and it was about to put even him asleep.

Shutting the TV off, he picked her up, and started up the stairs to the guest room, after having an internal debate with himself, between the guest room and his bed.

He tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. Putting Bert under her arm, he turned off the light, and shut the door behind him.

He defiantly, cared a lot more for Abby than anyone else.

And he'd move mountains and bring her rainbows, just for her.

------------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------

A/N: Yay right? Next chapter will be Gibbs' choice of movie!

To guess his movie here are some hints!

Hints: go back to the episode Yankee White, where Kate first comes in the picture as a secret service agent. On the plane, Gibbs kept talking about a movie, that had Harrison Ford in it, and he was looking around the plane for weapons or something, and kept mentioning a movie.

What was the movie?

Hehe, I already know.. dun dun dun!

Always,

Ellie

PS: I've watched Jurassic Park so MANY times in my entire life, I know the quotes and the movie itself from back to front, front to back. Its amazing! Roar!


End file.
